


Summer

by Kitsune18



Series: Two become one [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much they make me cry, Kissing, M/M, Roxas overestimates himself, Sora doesn't believe him, They are so in love, Tickling, please let both of them be safe, they deserve all the happiness of this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune18/pseuds/Kitsune18
Summary: “Are you telling me that you aren’t ticklish then?” Sora asked him, unbelieving.“Well no, I am not” Roxas stated, beating a fist on his chest to underline him being better than that ridiculous thing, but Sora didn’t buy it.“Oh, really? Soooo…what if I do this?”





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first soroku fan fic, I'm so happy I finally made it! I love this pairing so much and I really put my heart in this story. A couple of weeks ago my super supportive friend (who is also my beta) sent me a prompt list and chose for me the prompt "What if I do this?" and this fic happened. I just want to convey how much Roxas and Sora mean to me.  
> This is the first fic of a collection of prompts, I'm already working on other ones.   
> I hope you like it!  
> P.s. English is not my first language, sorry for possible mistakes.

“Pff, how can a normal person be so ticklish? Can someone be that sensitive?”

It was the last day of summer vacation, and the two boys decided to spend it at Roxas’ place.

They could have spent their last moments of freedom fooling around Twilight Town, of course, or even at the beach, how they intended to do before the school started, but the scorching heat and Roxas’ worries for possible sunburns (he didn’t want to make a bad impression right on the first day), made them stay at home, Roxas’ home, because “your TV is bigger and there’s plenty of ice cream” Sora decided.

And here they were, sitting on the couch eating their ice cream, trying to ignore the sultriness coming in from opened windows as they watched the umpteenth repeat of their favourite show.

“How can he be not? They are almost torturing him everywhere!” Sora replied, as he watched the poor competitor being “punished” by some actors with coloured feathers and dusters, his body shaken by laughs.

“I bet I could win that challenge!” Roxas claimed, his eyes still on the screen. He swallowed the last bite of ice cream and made a dismayed expression when he noticed that there wasn’t written “winner” on the stick. (Sora, as usual, had already thrown it away without checking. “Who knows how many times you could have won! Why don’t you check?!” Roxas scolded him once, “I guess we’ll never know” Sora replied, shrugging).

“Are you telling me that you aren’t ticklish then?” Sora asked him, unbelieving.

“Well no, I am not” Roxas stated, beating a fist on his chest to underline him being better than that ridiculous thing, but Sora didn’t buy it.

“Oh, really? Soooo…what if I do this?”

“This what…? AH!”

Before Roxas could even realize what Sora’s intentions were, the boy had quickly poked him on the side.

The reaction, obviously, made him jump and fall on the floor, since he was sitting on the very edge of the couch in order to avoid leaning on the seatback and then die from heat.

Sora, on the other hand, was still sitting there, bent on himself from laughing. He had tears in his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Roxas exclaimed, annoyed and aching.

“Sorry but…if you could see your face!”

“That’s not funny, Sora.”

“Yeah you’re right, sorry if I showed you that you’re a mere mortal as well” Sora chuckled.

“It was just a coincidence, you took me by surprise. I’m absolutely sure that I’m not ticklish” Roxas stated, and judging by his tone he wasn’t joking.

He started to get up, but Sora was faster and was immediately on him.

“I bet you are.”

Roxas couldn’t even reply, because Sora started tickling him everywhere. Neck, sides, feet, every area left uncovered by Roxas’ tank top and shorts was targeted by the other, that wouldn’t give him a break.

“Sora stop…no…enough!” Roxas bursted out laughing and Sora decided that he couldn’t do without it.

Although the boy was trying to free himself, Sora kept him still by sitting on his hips. Roxas tried to counterattack, but as soon as his hands left the targeted points, they had to quickly defend the other unguarded ones. Roxas couldn’t stop laughing and soon Sora’s laughs mixed with his, extremely amused by the situation.

“Okay, okay! You won!”

“No, you have to said it, or I won’t stop!”

“Alright! I am ticklish.”

“You’re ticklish aaaas…” Sora esorted him, flashing his grin. _That_ grin.

Roxas couldn’t resist any longer.

“I am as ticklish as a common human being! Are you happy now?”

“Yeah, I guess this will do.” Sora moved and sitted beside him.

They gave themselves some minutes to recover, especially Roxas, that was massaging his abused points.

“Wow, the floor is so cool, why didn’t we sit here in the first place?” Sora asked, and let out a relaxed sigh as he lied down.

“Because it’s not hygienic” or “We could get sick”, Sora already expected these answers from Roxas, but the other stayed quiet.

“Roxas?” Sora asked again.

The boy got up and sitted on Sora’s lap, that was still laying there, exactly as the other did a few seconds ago.

“Hey! What is it? Do you want a payback?” Sora worried, shaking his arms and bending them in funny poses that reminded vaguely of martial art moves. There was something in Roxas’ eyes that Sora couldn’t explain.

Roxas smiled.

“What if _I_ do this, instead?” he asked. The answer almost died in a whisper.

Sora didn’t reply. His big blue eyes mirrored themselves in Roxas’ ones in the stillness of that hot summer day.

Roxas leaned in slowly, very slowly, and Sora suddenly found himself thinking about the nights spent stargazing, the days at the beach with their friends, their sunsets on the clock tower, the songs that Roxas sang for him as he played his guitar, the words of love whispered between a kiss and another and the kisses shared between a breath and another.

They started dating during that summer, and now the same summer was going to end.

And right at that moment the lights of the sunset enlightened Roxas’ face, reflecting in his golden hair and in his smile. Right now Roxas _was_ the summer itself. He represented everything that the season brought and gave to them.

_Oh my god the heat is getting to me, what the hell am I thinking?_

Roxas eventually placed his lips on his own and Sora melted like all the ice cream they ate during those weeks, his heart burst like the fireworks they watched together and his breath lacked like in all the apnea challenges lost against Riku.

Roxas broke the kiss and Sora smiled back.

“You don’t know how to lose, do you?”

“I guess I don’t.”

“I love you.”

Roxas blushed.

“Who is the one who doesn’t know how to lose now?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt list I used for this story: http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-prompts
> 
> If you want to talk about soroku or Kingdom Hearts, my Twitter is @Kitsune_18. I don't tweet much but I'm always there!


End file.
